


Из драконов в принцы

by Minty_February



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February
Summary: Монти просто хотел отлить на вечеринке, но пришлось внезапно стать прекрасным принцем-спасителем для неизвестного парня. Ну, в стиле Монтгомери де ла Круза.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

В этот раз богатые дружки Брайса превзошли сами себя и явно сняли для пьянки целый дворец.   
Иначе Монти не мог объяснить то, что уже за третьей подряд дверью пряталась очередная огромная роскошная спальня. Сколько вообще тут жило человек, или у них регулярно оставалась на ночь вся футбольная команда Хилкрест, вместе со всем составом скамейки запасных, черлидершами и тренером?   
Монти недовольно развернулся и решил попытать счастья в другой стороне дома. Темное пиво – во всех смыслах прекрасный напиток, за исключением скорости, с которой он просится наружу. Де ла Круз мог бы справить нужду где-то в дебрях сада, но всю площадь бассейна оккупировали пригламуренные новые одноклассники Брайса, излишне занятые снятием сторис в Инстаграм.   
Так что у Монти оставался лишь один выход – все же найти уборную. Первая дверь не поддалась – видимо, какая-то парочка решила уединиться в спальне (четвертой, блять, спальне), но следующая открылась почти без усилий. Монтгомери уже принялся на ходу торопливо расстегивать джинсы, как вдруг замер, разглядев происходящее внутри комнаты.   
Какой-то здоровенный парень в форме Хиллкрест зажимал под собой хрупкую девчонку, яростно вжимая ту в спинку кровати. Монти не видел лица парня, лишь его голую задницу, торчавшую из явно спущенных наспех штанов. Де ла Круз не успел сообразить, что же ему следует сделать – свалить молча из комнаты, дабы не отвлекать пару, или всё же обозначить как-то свое присутствие, как парень хрипло рыкнул:   
-Заткнись, сучка, - и с силой потянул девчонку на себя. Монти и сам предпочитал грубости в постели ласковым словам, но то, как парень сильно удерживал скрученные за спиной руки жертвы, одновременно затыкая той рот, явно противоречили элементарным принципам согласия. Монти оценил положение дел и решил не нарываться лишний раз – только быть свидетелем по делу об изнасиловании какой-то пьяной шлюхи ему ещё не хватало. Парень развернулся, чтобы выскочить, но с грохотом зацепил стоявшую рядом тумбочку . Чертовы богачи, которые стараются влепить эту кукольную мебель везде, где только можно!   
Парень мгновенно обернулся на шум и, побелев от ужаса, резко оттолкнул от себя девчонку, подхватил штаны и выбежал из комнаты, на ходу успев лишь испуганно крикнуть:   
-Этот пидар сам на меня полез!  
Монти, ошеломленный заявлением, обернулся на кровать и понял, что распростертая на кровати жертва, с трудом пытающаяся приподняться на локтях в куче скомканного белья – парень.   
Худой, хрупкий, с торчащей из-под фиолетового свитере тонкой талией, с лохматыми кудрями и ярко красневшими губами, но все же парень.   
Де ла Круз ощутил, как от этого вида беспомощного мальчишки резко потеплело в животе. Насильник явно имел вкус – темненький был будто бы списан с типажа пассивных твинков из порнушки, на которую в тайне ото всех по ночам залипал Монти. Да и сюжеты там, что уж скрывать, зачастую бывали схожими.   
Мальчишка тем временем зашелся в кашле. Монти осознал, что из-за залипания на изнасилованного парня он окончательно проебал момент возможности свалить без возможности быть замеченным. А парень так сильно кашлял, что свидетель в деле об изнасиловании де ла Круз рисковал перейти в обвиняемых в неоказании помощи.  
Монти выдохнул, схватил с упавшую с тумбочки двадцатидолларовую бутылку минералки и подошел к кровати.   
-Выпей, эй, - попробовал хоть как-то наладить контакт с потерпевшим Монтгомери, протягивая тому воду.   
Юноша поднял на Монти лицо в кровоподтеках – явный след совсем недавнего столкновения со спинкой кровати. Де ла Круз ощутил новую волну возбуждения. Когда-то в детстве мать заставляла его смотреть идиотские альбомы с репродукциями картин знаменитых художников. На пейзаже далекой Голландии разных годов маленькому Монтгомери было наплевать, как и на портреты различных монархов, но один образ наглухо врезался в подсознание мальчика. Привязанный к дереву юный святой, чье прекрасное лицо было искажено мукой от попавших в оголенный живот стрел. Точно такое же выражение застыло в светлых глазах спасенного мальчишки, и Монти пришлось накинуть одеяло себя на колени, стараясь скрыть возбуждение от вида ожившей во плоти своей первой гейской фантазии.   
-Спасибо, - прохрипел парень, пытаясь открыть бутылку. Мальчишку била крупная дрожь, он стыдливо пытался поджать обе ноги под себя и хоть как-то сесть, одновременно одергивая длинный фиолетовый свитер.   
Де ла Круз рассерженно выдохнул, отобрал у парня воду, отвинтил крышку и подал обратно. Юноша кивнул, отпил торопливо, не обращая внимание на то, как прозрачные капли текли вниз по подбородку, смешиваясь с кровью из разбитой губы  
От вида беспомощного, как котенок, изнасилованного мальчишки, возбуждение сменилось странным и новым для Монти пожеланием – прикрыть всё ещё обнаженные бедра одеялом, согреть парня, умыть теплой водой, только лишь бы он перестал так дрожать.   
-С бойфрендом поругался? – вместо этого хмыкнул де ла Круз.   
Мальчишка помотал головой.  
-Нет. Просто всякие ублюдки считают, что, если я гей, то готов спать с любым парнем только потому, что ему интересно, что там и как, - дрогнувшим голосом сообщил парень и вновь начал жадно пить.   
На тонкой шее парня все ещё виднелись красноватые отметины, которые на утро превратятся в яркие синяки, да и, судя по крови на простынях, парню вообще сильно досталось.   
Как Тайлеру тогда.  
Монти облизнул губы, представляя, как он бы зажал в туалете школы этого мальчишку, сжимая тонкую шею до сдавленных стонов – и тут же резко ущипнул себя за тыльную сторону ладони, выкидывая фантазии из головы.   
-Ну ты дойти сможешь до двери?  
Не дождавшись ответа на вопрос, Монти встал с кровати и двинулся к выходу. Парень отошел от удушения, явно мог дышать и даже говорить. Де ла Круз явно не нанимался в прекрасные принцы – ему было гораздо ближе амплуа дракона.   
Потерянный мальчишка коротко кивнул. Он всё ещё пребывал в состоянии шока, видимо, не до конца осознавая, от чего именно Монтгомери спас его.   
Де ла Круз, нахмурившись, кивнул и вышел из комнаты, стараясь выкинуть из голову припухшие губы парнишки вокруг горлышка спасительной бутылки с водой. Растертую по бледную лицу алую кровь. Ходящий от глотков кадык на тонкой шее в синяках. Худые бедра, едва прикрытые ярким фиолетовым свитером. Спущенное до колен белоснежное белье с неизменными буквами СК на резинке.   
Оказалось, что ранее Монти не дошел до ванной всего одну комнату. Де ла Круз оглядел сантехнику и тут же поменял план действий. Парень стащил с себя одежду, встал босыми ногами на кафель и включил ледяную воду. Холодный душ мгновенно отрезвил Монти, приводя в порядок разум и очищая сознание от череды образов. Никакого Тайлера, никакого спасенного принца, никакого святого из детских гейских фантазий. Только спасительный отрезвляющий холод воды. Де ла Круз выскочил из кабинки спустя минуту, уже чуть подрагивая, и со скоростью пожарного оделся обратно.   
Надо было валить, пока мальчишка не начал бы искать свидетелей и звонить в полицию. С этих богатеев станется устроить такой громкий процесс об изнасиловании, что даже эта сучка Джессика будет отдыхать.   
-Идем, -коротко позвал Монти сидевшего в одиночестве Брайса, который будто бы и сам уже был не рад зажигательной вечеринке, и оба парня двинулись к внедорожнику Уолкера.   
-Чего мокрый-то такой, -спросил в машине Брайс, когда с коротких волос Монти упала пара капель на дорогую кожу сидения.   
-Твои дружки столкнули в бассейн, - огрызнулся Монтгомери. Уолкер, понявший, что де ла Круз не в настроении болтать, молча развернулся и поехал прочь от особняка.   
Монти обернулся на замок дракона. В том самом окне второго этажа загорелся свет.


	2. Заявка в друзья

Телефон в шкафчике заморгал, оповещая владельца о новой заявке в друзья.  
Монтгомери, который уже собирался закрыть шкаф и убежать на тренировку, замер напротив телефона. Монти нетерпеливо открыт фейсбук и с удивлением узнал на аватарке нового потенциального друга, спасённого мальчику с вечеринки. Явно уложенные стилистом кудри искусно обрамляли бледное лицо на снимке профессионального фотографа, а светлые глаза призывно смотрели на Монти .  
Уинстон Уильямс.  
Более проходящего имени для лощеного парня со взглядом загнанного в угол оленёнка и придумать было нельзя.  
-Де ла Круз, тебе нужно письменное приглашение высылать?!  
Монти резко вздрогнул, будто бы тренер поймал его за дрочкой в туалете , а не за рядовой задержкой из-за залипания в телефон. Парень хлопнул дверцей шкафчика и, на ходу поправляя футболку, понёсся на поле, стараясь выкинуть из голову резко нахлынувшие воспоминания о той вечеринке.  
Эта тренировка казалась бесконечной : каждый игрок будто бы нарывался на штрафы от тренера, тем самым оттягивая момент возвращения в раздевалку, чтобы Монти мог разглядеть получше профиль «дружка».  
Только почему ему так хотелось быстрее вернуться и прилипнуть к телефону? Как постоянно делали всякие задроты типа Стэндалла. Неужели из-за этого педика?  
Размышления Монти прервал пропущенный в висок мяч. Додумался, блин, тоже – задуматься о случайном встрече посреди тренировки по американскому футболу. Получай теперь в качестве заслуженного наказания длительную головную боль, синяк в пол-лица и нотацию от тренера «и ты, де ла Круз, ещё надеялся стать капитаном?!»  
Однако, у случившегося всё же были плюса. Целых два.  
Синяки от рук отца станут меньше видны, и идиотская школьная психологиня не докопается.  
И два – он быстрее сможет оказаться у себя в комнате, плотно закрыть дверь и зависнуть над профилем нового ещё-не-друга.  
Монти, убедившись, что отца нет дома (кажется, тот шёл на рекорд - продержался на новой работе уже три месяца без срывов на запой), плотно закрыл дверь и улегся на кровать. Монтгомери в нетерпении раскрывая старенький ноутбук, открыл Фейсбук, смахнул оповещение от Чарли («Ты в порядке? Пойдешь к врачу?») и перешел на страницу Уинстона Уильмса, старшеклассника Хиллкрест, потомственного студента Принстона, хобби: фотография, путешествия, чтение.  
Серьезно, кто-то ещё ставит «чтение» в свои интересы?  
Уинстон был настолько типичным геем из старшей школы, что Монти был уверен – где-то в глубине страницы были спрятаны ещё и репосты с клипами Троя Сивана.  
Уинстон позирует в кофейне с лежавшей рядом закрытой книжкой – на случай, если вы вдруг забыли, какое же хобби у Уильямса.  
Уинстон выкладывает новый альбом: Канадская осень. В описании – даты поездки на Ниагарский водопад и модель камеры, на которую сделаны все снимки в альбоме. На карточках типичные пейзаже буре-желтых холмов близ Квебека, как раз такие картинки, которые ленивые офисные работники любят ставить себе на рабочий стол.  
Следующий альбом – Скандинавская сказка. Фьорды, пряничные домики набережной Бергена, смеющийся Уильямс на вершине подъемника (горные лыжи, стоило сразу догадаться. Достаточно богатый отдых для старшеклассника Хиллкрест), саркастический комментарий о толпе туристов напротив «Крика».  
И, напоследок, самый интересный альбом – «Лето на Карибах». Морские пейзажи, морские пейзажи, коктейли на фоне заката, пляжный волейбол, опять чертовы морские пейзажи, и…  
Черт  
Уинстон, просто нельзя было быть настолько эталонным геем.  
Просто должно быть запрещено законом фотографироваться на надувных единорогах посреди небесно-голубого бассейна, в солнечных очках и с белоснежной улыбкой. Монти аккуратно приблизил снимок, с аккуратностью шпиона стараясь не спалиться случайным лайком.  
Худые, по-девчачьи тонкие ноги и торчавшие тазобедренные кости Монти успел разглядеть в ту ночь «знакомства». Теперь де ла Круз был ещё и в курсе существования аккуратной талии и рельефного пресса. Монти мог разглядеть даже брызги воды на чуть тронутой загаром коже. Парень даже смог отчетливо чувствовать запах разгоряченной солнцем кожи. Горячей и манящей. Зовущей к себе. Сбить с лица Уинстона эту дурацкую улыбку, притянуть к себе, подмять, заставить прогнуться под собой.  
Монти выдохнул от отчетливо нахлынувших образов, продолжая разглядывать пляжный снимок. Парень запустил руку под белье, все отчетливо представляя, как сильно ему хотелось сжать в кулак кудри на макушке Уильмса, заставляя прильнуть ближе к себе. Прогнуть, подчинить, войти, обладать. Слышать стоны, делать их громче, ощущать влажный язык на собственных пальцах. Завлечь, не отпускать, оставить себе.  
…Монти привычно потянулся к запрятанной за кроватью упаковке туалетной бумаге. Привычное последующее чувство стыда было намного жгучее в этот раз – дрочить над порно, хоть даже и гейским, было всё же не так зазорно, как на фотографией реального парня. Пусть тот был и красив, как Тимоти Шаламе. Нет, ещё красивее. И горячее. И…  
Монтгомери с громки хлопком закрыл ноутбук и откинул куда-то на пол. Парень схватил телефон и всё же ответил Чарли, что был в полном порядке.  
Не считая того, что ещё месяц заявка в друзья от Уинстона Уильямса будет маячить в углу сайта. И что каждый день этого месяца Монти будет разглядывать снимки Уинстона Уильямса, открывать альбом пляжных фото и воплощать в фантазиях все сюжеты твинк-порно.  
Месяц до того, как Брайс будто бы невзначай предложит поехать на ещё одну вечеринку мажоров.  
-Классная идея, - излишне воодушевленно ответит Монти, и тут же придумает этому энтузиазму отличную отмазку:  
-У них было отличное бухло.


End file.
